Nine Wolves And A Fox
by Amelia Annabeth Stone
Summary: What happens when Zolo finds a Girl that Drinks, acts like a boy, and plays with swords? He finds his perfect match. But what happens when she has a big family seceret to hide? Read and see. ZoloxOC LuffyxOC. Enjoy. Okies. Bye-Bye Marshmellow out.
1. Chapter 1: Zeltamera

Hello how are you all doing

Hello how are you all doing? Marshmellow is back with another story. This is a One Piece story. One Piece is my second favorite manga. This story stops at Chapter 13. There is going to be a part two, but I'm out of ideas so when I finish with Chapter 13 please review and send me ideas. Hope you enjoy. If you guys think there's any OOC tell me. Okies. Thanks. Bye-Bye.



"WAKE UP MARIMO-HEAD!" Zolo heard in the distance as it got louder and louder. Zolo had been sleeping against the railing next to the goat head at the front of the ship. That is until he was so rudely interrupted by none other than Sanji.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" the blonde cook yelled in his ear.

"I HEARD YOU THE TRIST TIME, LOVE COOK." the green haired swordsman yelled back in Sanji's face.

"Good now come on it's time for dinner." He said as he left for the kitchen.

"Stupid Love Cook." Zolo mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen.

When Zolo made it to the kitchen almost everyone was already eating. Including the overactive, hyper, straw-hat wearing, bottomless pit that was his captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Have a nice nap Zolo?" Luffy asked with his mouth full of food.

Zolo yawned, stretched, and gave a quick, sharp, short nod. Then he sat down between the greedy navigator, Nami, and the bookworm, Robin.

"Move it Marimo, you're in my seat." Sanji said for behind him. Zolo was hungry and in no mood to fight with the skirt-chasing chef. So he moved to sit between the lying sharp-shooter, Ussop and the childlike reindeer doctor, Chopper. Nami had started talking, but Zolo had not been paying attention. That is until he heard her say something about a new island they would land on by morning.

"Huh? What did you say Nami?" Zolo asked looking up from his plate.

"Pay more attention," she said hitting him on the back of the head, "I said we're going to land on the island of Zeltamera."

"So, what so special about this island?" Zolo asked rubbing the back of his head.

"It's best known for it's apples, pineapple wine, a tavern called The Wolf's Den, and, Zolo you're going to like this, ale." Nami explained.

"I like this island already." Zolo said as she finished her explanation and he his dinner. "How long did you say till we get there?"

"We'll be there by morning." Nami said showing them a map.

"Maybe we'll even find so more crewmates!" Luffy yelled after being caught stealing food from Ussop.

"I hope we get more girls." Nami shouted happily.


	2. Chapter 2: YOU'RE A GIRL!

Yellow, Pink, and Purple

_Yellow, Pink, and Purple. Hello people of fanfic. I finally have time to type another chapter. I what to thank all the people who reviewed me. Especially my faithful readers. THANKS GUYS. Well here is my new chapter. Enjoy!! Okies!?_



Chapter 2: YOU'RE A GIRL!?

Like Nami had they landed on the island by morning. As usual Luffy was looking for a place to eat when Nami suggested they go to the town's favorite tavern, The Wolf's Den. They were headed for the tavern when they saw two strange people doing what they guessed was street performing, but no one was watching, so they decided to check it out. Plus, they were kind of lost.

"Oh no I'm going to fall again." one of the strangers said in a low gruff voice. The first stranger was what they guessed was, because of the voice, a man. He was wearing a baggy shirt, pants, and jacket. He also wore a hat that was pulled down where the crew couldn't see his face. The other stranger was a bit shorter than the first and she was a girl (obviously). She was rolling on the ground laughing at the man who had just fallen to the ground beside her. She had wolf grey hair and hazel eyes. She was also wearing baggy pants, a midnight blue shirt that stuck out of her hoody. Finally, she stopped laughing and they both stood up to face the crew.

"Hey, Mr. can you tell us where The Wolf's Den is?" Luffy asked with excitement. The two strangers looked at each other, even though they couldn't see one another's faces, and started laughing. For a guy that man sure has a girly laugh.

"Let me introduce myself I'm Vann. I think I'm smarter than any one else in the whole world. I read my sisters' minds just to piss them off. I'm also a klutz because I spend all my time and energy being smart that now I'm almost blind. So as we walk to the tavern you can watch me fall all over myself." The man said in his deep voice as the girl tried and failed to hold back her laughter.

"Hi, I'm Dyla, but you can call me Dylan. And "Vann" here is my older brother. Our family owns the tavern you are looking for and we have to head back anyway." Dylan, the girl, said smiling widely.

"Let us go while I trip all over myself." Vann said punching the air for no reason what so ever. They walked for only five minutes, but this Vann chapter tripped twenty-two times!

"Ok here we are, The Wolf's Den." Dylan said. It wasn't a huge tavern, but it was warm, welcoming, and homely. Like a home away for home.

"Hello, Dylan and ……. Uuhh." A new man who looked about twenty-three and looked a lot like Dylan. Both Dylan and the new man had the same eyes and hair.

"Hello, Hayate-nii-san." Dylan chirped happily. Hayate said nothing but gave her a look and bent down and sniffed the person named Vann. He smirked and picked up Vann by the back of his neck so they were face to face, well sort of.

"Why are you tricking my customers again?" Hayate asked.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Vann asked, but instead of a deep voice he sounded like a girl.

"Because you dress up like a boy and you" he pointed at Dylan, "mimic Vann's and use ventriloquism to make it sound like it's coming from her, then I," he pointed at himself, "get hell for it."

"Excuse me Mr. Hayate," he looked at Nami, "what do you mean by 'her'?"

He sighed. He put "Vann" down and took off the hat. The moment he took it off a waterfall of fox red hair fell out from under the hat. It went all the way to her knees.

"giggle Hello." The red head said in a bubbly voice. The entire crew's mouth, except for Robin's, hit the ground.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!?" they yelled.

"Yep. ; P"


End file.
